


The Arrival

by JlynCSS



Series: The Choice Series [4]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlynCSS/pseuds/JlynCSS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Kahlan's relative peace while they await the birth of their child is interrupted by the arrival of someone from Kahlan's past.  Meanwhile, an unsettling vision from Shota has Richard on edge.  First published at FFN Oct. 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zedd was repeating the words he had spoken to Richard when he'd first returned to town: "You have the weight of the world on you now Richard, keep her safe. I know she's your wife, but remember she's also the last living Confessor. Without her, the world will never know another. The Midland's and beyond would forever be deprived of the only source of justice they've known for a thousand years." He gave him a pointed look. "Her legacy of duty was in place long before she married you." Zedd didn't know his words only added to Richard's apprehension.

Richard focused on his task more closely, bringing his ax down with a hard _thunk_. "So you've told me" he said, more than a little annoyed. He didn't need his grandfather to remind him of that. He knew he had to keep her safe. So much so, he felt he couldn't be with her in the same way they had been together before he'd gone in search of Reetha. In her condition, after all she'd been through, he was afraid of bringing harm to her or the baby. Kahlan had, unsuccessfully, tried to alleviate those fears. Richard wanted very much to be with his wife and struggled with what he thought was right with what his heart wanted. Zedd wasn't helping.

He and Kahlan were now living in a cottage that belonged to Martha's widowed friend, Elizabeth, who, after her husband's death a year ago, had gone to live in town. She said she didn't like the isolation of the woods once he was gone and that they could use it as long as they wished.

The cottage sat quite some distance from town in the thick of the forest, perched high above the edge of a lake. Martha and Rachel came by often to check on them to see if they needed anything. They knew Richard didn't like to leave Kahlan alone and the trip into town was becoming too long for her to make. Zedd, who was staying at Martha's inn, often joined them, as he had this morning, and was outside with Richard now. Kahlan could see them through the window. Richard was chopping more of the wood they would need to see them to spring as he and his grandfather talked. She could see his breath surrounding the air around him as he worked. His cloak hindered his movement and he'd set it aside. She watched as he swung his ax, hitting his mark with precision. His stance showed the firmness of his muscles, and she watched as they flexed with his movements. She smiled in appreciation.

Martha held up the blanket she had made for the baby. "Rachel was a big help to me in making this."

Her words pulled Kahlan's attention back inside. She smiled, "It's lovely, thank you both." She took the gift and folded it over her arm, smoothing it over her growing belly.

"Won't be too long now. She'll be here before you know it."

Kahlan smiled a nervous smile, "Early spring; ready or not."

Richard and Kahlan had returned more than a month ago to find Zedd had already arrived and Chase had gone back to his Emma. When they had been on the trail, they had known Zedd was successful in finding the key to the Rada' Han he wore when they once again felt the presence of the connection spell between them.

It had been a slow journey back. Richard was mindful of Kahlan's condition and rarely brought the horses over an easy trot. He had cared well for her, picking winter berries, catching rabbit and pheasant for stews and laying out pine boughs for their bedding. At night he always made sure there was a warm fire for them to sleep by. Kahlan had enjoyed their time together on the trail. They'd had so little chance to just be together in peace, she enjoyed that above all else. Other than sleeping in his arms.

Once Kahlan's strength started to return she hoped they'd be together as they hadn't been since they left Holly Meade. She recalled one night in particular, near the end of their journey, she had held Richard close by the fire, enjoying his soft kisses, but then he pulled back. She hadn't pressed him and hoped once they were 'home' they'd have a chance to be close.

But soon after they'd settled into the cottage he'd withdrawn from her again. "Tell me what's wrong, Richard. We've been apart for so long…" she nuzzled her nose to his ear, "I miss you."

Her words pained his heart. He wanted her no less than he'd ever wanted her, but his fears overruled his desire.

In the days that followed, they had found a comfortable peace awaiting the arrival of their daughter and enjoying the comforts of home and the quiet solitude together. Richard felt at ease among the trees and spent much of his time out of doors, exploring the surrounding area and taking Kahlan on chilly winter walks. One afternoon he brought her to a waterfall he'd found in his explorations, the cascading water held in frozen suspension along the rocks. "There's caves over there" he said pointing further west of the falls.

Kahlan could just make them out from where they stood. "Did you explore them too?"

Richard took her hand and helped her down the slope, back toward the path that had lead them to the falls. He nodded, "They reminded me of a Shadrin cave and I thought it best to know what's in our woods."

Kahlan halted her steps, tensing at his words, remembering the time she'd had to fight for her life with a Shadrin. "Did you find anything?"

"No." He reassured her, "It doesn't look like anything has ever called that cave home."

Kahlan relaxed and once more started down the path. Once they reached level ground she stood resting to catch her breath. "I'll be glad when I can go for a walk without stopping to rest every few minutes."

He wrapped his arms around her and gave a gentle kiss to her lips. "I will too. Not only will that mean our daughter has arrived, but then we can be together too."

Kahlan didn't agree with Richard's idea to wait until the baby was born before they were together again. "Richard. I've told you, we can be together. We won't hurt the baby." She gave him a warm, persuasive kiss, hoping she would soon be able to change his mind. He briefly gave in to her kiss before caution pulled him back.

"Kahlan, I know it's probably fine, but it's just a few more months. You've barely had a chance to recover from all you've been through." She gave him a skeptical look. She thought there might be something more to his hesitation. At seeing her face he continued. "Zedd keeps reminding me that you're the last living Confessor; with no hope of another without you. There's no reason to take any chances with you or the baby. He's my grandfather and a Wizard of the First Order, I take his counsel seriously."

She smiled, shaking her head. "Talking of your grandfather doesn't inspire passion Richard."

He smiled back. "Then I guess you'll be hearing a lot about him over the next few months."

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Richard looked up from stirring a pot of spice soup over the fire as Kahlan came in from outside, a layer of snow covering the hood of her cloak and dusting the hair that peeked out from its edges. She had gone to feed apples to the horses while Richard warmed the soup. "They enjoyed that" she said, looking up at him with cheeks rosy from the cold. He couldn't imagine her looking any more beautiful. Kahlan noticed his beaming smile. "What?" she asked as she pulled the snowy hood back from her head.

He went to stand near her. "I have a beautiful wife."

She poked a finger in his middle. "It's about time you noticed, Richard Cypher."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose "Oh, I've noticed."

She gave a small laugh before giving him an affectionate kiss.

The door burst open, caught by the wind as Zedd entered. He quickly closed it against the cold air. "Smells like I'm just in time!"

Kahlan whispered in Richard's ear, "How does he always know when we're about to eat?"

"Come in Zedd," Richard offered. What brings you here this time of day?"

Zedd pulled off his cloak. "I've come with a message" he said, pulling a small scroll out of his pocket. "Martha said this was given to her today at the inn. I told her I would deliver it to you." He held the scroll out to Kahlan. "It's for you."

"Me?" She took the message from his hand and unraveled the scroll, reading it twice before looking up to Richard's expectant face.

"What is it?"

\---

"Your father?" Richard couldn't imagine why he would be writing to Kahlan.

"Yes." She seemed as puzzled as him. "He says he was saddened to learn about Dennee's death, that he heard from someone in a town near him that I married and that I was in Holly Meade. He didn't want to come without my consent."

"It sounds like he wants to make amends" Richard said.

Kahlan frowned. "You're more trusting than I."

"Has he never made any attempt to see you, contact you, during all this time?"

"No. The Valley of Thandore is hidden by magic. He wouldn't have even known how to all those years we were there. And when the Sister's of the Light came and got us, they forbid him from ever trying to see us." She looked back to the message in her hands. "So why now after all these years, after all he's done to both Denee and me?"

"I don't' know Kahlan. Maybe after hearing of Dennee's death something changed in him? You're all he has left in the world, maybe he wants to set things right?"

"So you think I should see him?"

"I didn't say that. I think you should do whatever you feel is right. I'm just saying that people can change, become better than what the world made them." Though he said the words sincerely, Kahlan felt the sting of hearing her own words used against her.

\---

Kahlan had considered her father's request for nearly a week before she finally sent her reply. She wrote telling him she believed it was possible to change and that she was willing to see if he truly had. She warned him if he hadn't, the Seeker and the Mother Confessor wouldn't hesitate to banish him once and for all, not just from her life, but from all the Midlands.

The man who had delivered her father's message was still in town anxiously awaiting her reply. She had given her message to Martha on her next visit asking her to pass it on to him.

Richard and Kahlan spent the afternoon on the lake. Frozen over in the grip of winter, they had walked to its center taking in the views of the shoreline. Kahlan thought their little cottage looked so tiny and isolated from where they stood. She didn't feel that way when she was in it, but she could see their little home sat very much alone. No wonder Elizabeth preferred to be in town. With no one to share it with, Kahlan imagined it would be quite lonely. As they watched the evening sky made crimson from the setting sun, Richard stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her for warmth.

Kahlan felt him stiffen. "What is it Richard?" He held up a hand to indicate quiet and slowly drew his sword, the distinctive ring of steel filling the air. The hairs on the back of his neck pricked up. He turned, surveying the landscape, keeping Kahlan close behind him. Kahlan heard a low growl. Had it not been for the freshly fallen snow they would have been much harder to see in the gray light of dusk, but against the crisp whiteness, the gray fur of the wolves stood out in contrast. Richard quickly counted at least a dozen. They were making their way across the ice toward them, having come from the distant shore. His voice was calm and quiet. "Stay near me, but watch my sword." His back to Kahlan's, they turned as one, keeping his eyes on the advancing pack. Kahlan gripped her daggers tightly. She could use the weapons if the beasts pounced, but knew they were too fast to attempt throwing. The closest animals began to circle them, snarling, their heads low to the ice in a menacing stance.

Teeth snapping, the wolves lunged. Richard kicked at the nearest one, catching it in flight, sending it hard onto its back. As he spun from the kick he arched his sword through the air slicing through two more of the beasts. The remaining wolves were upon them, descending on Richard from all sides. Kahlan, staying clear of his sword was separated from him, surrounded by several of the wolves but they didn't attack her as they were attacking Richard. It was as if they were trying to keep them apart. She could see Richard's sword flying through the air as he slew the beasts. As he killed the last of the wolves around him, the ones surrounding Kahlan broke off, heading for Richard. She screamed his name in warning. Holding the sword before him, panting with anger, he turned to face the beasts. The wolves suddenly changed course and fled back across the ice into the darkening night.

"Kahlan!" He made his way to her, sliding his sword back in its scabbard. "Are you alright, are you hurt?"

She assured him she was fine. "Why did they only attack you Richard? Why didn't they come for me?"

He held her head to his shoulder. "I don't know. But I'm grateful for it."

\---

Richard stood lost in thought by the warmth of the fire, an arm on the mantle; his foot on the hearth, thinking about the encounter they'd had with the wolves, relieved it had ended quickly. His mind sifted through what Kahlan had said about the wolves seeming to attack only him. Why would they behave that way? He thought too of her father's arrival. He would soon be here. Mostly, he thought how easily Kahlan could have been hurt today and was thankful no harm had come to her or the baby.

Kahlan laid a hand on his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. Richard's eyes couldn't help but roam over her curves more visible in the nightshirt she wore, revealing the fullness of her breasts and hips as she grew with child. He had always thought she couldn't be more beautiful. He had been wrong. "Off to bed?" he asked lightly. He was still skittish around her, treating her like she was something fragile that he might break. Kahlan wouldn't let that dissuade her this time.

She undid one of the buttons on her shirt. "Only if you come with me." Richard's breath quickened with the sound of her voice. He suddenly didn't know where to look, trying to put his eyes anywhere but on her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her but knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Seeing his apprehension, Kahlan put her hands to his chest, pulling lightly on his shirt, she leaned into him, her mouth close to his she whispered, "I miss you Richard."

As she kissed him, his hands held her hips; even he wasn't sure if they were pulling her close or holding her away. His heart pounded with her nearness. "Kahlan…I don't want to hurt you."

She took a step back so he could watch as she slowly undid her remaining buttons. His chest heaved with his breathing. "I will never fear your touch, Richard." Undoing the last button, she came close to him again.

As her lips coaxed his into a passionate kiss, Richard felt his resistance falter. Kahlan took hold of his hands and slipped them inside her shirt. He no longer needed her coaxing, his hands moving freely to caress her body. He lowered himself to his knees, covering her round belly with his soft, tender kiss before slowly making his way back to her lips. He sunk his hands deep into her hair, kissing her with a restrained urgency.

"Tell me Richard" she whispered.

His fingers gripped tighter into her hair but his kiss was gentle. "I love you Kahlan. More than life itself."

She kissed along his jaw, gently urging him, melting his inhibitions. _"Show me."_

Richard desperately wanted to feel her again. A quiet moan escaped him as he readily returned her kiss. All anxiety and hesitation left him, replaced with a soft, gentle passion as he slipped the nightshirt from her shoulders...

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Running stealthily through the woods under the cover of night, he looked back to make sure his friends were with him. They panted heavily trying to keep up with his pace. Water. He wanted to stop for water but didn't dare. He saw the soft glow of firelight leading the way to camp. He could just make out the tall, thin frame anxiously pacing, awaiting their return. "There you are!" the figure called to them.

As they entered camp the man stopped his pacing, looking over their numbers. "Where are the rest of you? They've fallen to his sword haven't they?" His eyes scanned over the others. "You have failed me. You were supposed to bring me his heart."

\---

The arrival of Kahlan's father, Malkin, had not been without its conflict. He professed his deep sorrow at how he had treated her and Denee and that he held no ill will against the Sister's of the Light for having taken them away. He told her how he had spent time in a D'Haran prison for cheating an Officer at cards and that he'd had plenty of time to consider his actions. Soon after his release, he learned of Denee's death and wished to make amends with her, his only living relative.

"Surly, with your own child on the way Kahlan, you can see how I might feel…needing your forgiveness. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize what I've done wrong, but believe me, I do. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

Her eyes never wavered from his. "With my own child on the way, I wonder how it was ever possible for you to do the things you did." She tempered her harshness, "You don't need to try and make it up to me. Just live your life now in a good and honest manner."

Malkin came by most everyday to spend time with Kahlan and Richard, often staying through the evening meal, before making the long trip back to town. Kahlan had hardly known him as a child, not the 'real' him anyway. He had been a confessed man and had thought only of her mother. After her mother's death and he was released from her power, he'd been a selfish, conniving tyrant. It was almost hard for her to believe this soft spoken, well mannered man before her was the same person. But then, she thought, years in a D'Haran prison could change a man. Richard, too, was finding him likeable enough and took him hunting with him in their woods whenever Martha or Zedd was there to stay with Kahlan.

Kahlan's conversations with her father could be difficult. The memories he had of her mother were shared through the very different perspective of a confessed man. But they seemed to be finding a fragile common ground and Richard welcomed the idea of Kahlan forging a bond with her father. Though he did look forward to the night, after Malkin would leave and he could be alone with her.

In the quiet of their room Richard held himself over her as he tenderly made love to her. Kahlan's eyes looked through to his very soul as she whispered her words of love to him. Slowly, he reached his hand under the pillow beneath her and pulled out his knife, swiftly plunging it deep into her chest. She let out a tortuous gasp, her loving eyes wide with horror and pain. Richard gripped the handle tightly as he viciously yanked the blade through her chest, leaving her flesh in jagged pieces.

"Kahlan!" In the blackness of night, Richard bolted upright in bed gasping for breath, his body bathed in sweat.

She stirred next to him. "Richard, what is it?" She could tell by his breathing he'd had another bad dream. She sat up and touched a hand to his shoulder. "It's alright Richard."

He gripped her shoulders making sure she was real and unhurt. He ran his fingers through his hair, still trying to calm his breathing and pressed both hands to his head, trying to shake the image.

Richard had been having the same terrible dream for weeks. Kahlan put her arms around him and held him close. "I'm alright, Richard. You didn't hurt me."

One day soon after, Richard said he needed to talk with Zedd alone, so Kahlan invited her father to join her for an afternoon walk in the winter sun. Malkin confided in her some of the brutalities he suffered at the hands of the D'Harans. "There's nothing like a few long years in a dark D'Haran prison to make you think back about your life."

Kahlan nodded her understanding. Malkin suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, grabbing her wrist, pulling her to a halt. She looked to his face, "What is it?"

His eyes wide, he slowly tilted his head toward the hill rising up the side of the path. Kahlan's eyes shifted up the hillside. Four wolves, their heads low to the ground and lips curled, made their way toward them. Kahlan pulled her daggers. Knowing her father wasn't armed, she moved in front him. He yanked her back behind him, "stay back". He picked up several large rocks and threw them, sending one of the wolves yelping. Another leapt at him, flashing his fangs with a viscous snarl. Malkin grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and flung him to the ground. Kahlan dropped quickly to slice through the beast's throat where it lay on the ground, now in a growing pool of blood. The remaining wolves turned and fled.

Malkin lifted her arm, helping her to stand. Seeing his pale face, Kahlan touched his sleeve, "Are you alright?"

He let out a shaky sigh. "I'm fine…I guess I'm just not used to the sight of blood."

\---

Richard held his temples between thumb and finger, stress evident on his face. "Zedd, I need your help." He dropped his hand, looking into his grandfather's eyes. "Actually, I need Shota's help. I need you to go to her, tell her about the dream I keep having. See if she knows anything of what's going on. Find out if she's had any visions about me or Kahlan." He ran a shaky hand through his hair. He was afraid he was starting to go mad. "I need to know. I don't know what else to do Zedd. I feel like I'm losing my mind." He had hardly ever had bad dreams before, now he had the same one every night, over and over again. The vivid images were emblazoned in his mind, the feel of Kahlan's warm blood on his hands, the look of pain and shock in her beautiful blue eyes. Just the thought of it made his stomach twist and his knees weak. Other than the fear of bringing harm to Kahlan, what bothered him most was the darkness he felt with the dream, It seemed to be growing stronger. He could feel it rising up within him. It was a constant battle that he struggled to subdue.

Richard didn't share with his grandfather that he'd stopped sleeping in the same room with her, that he made her promise to latch the bedroom door each night before she slept. His fear of hurting her, of springing from sleep and killing her in the night gnawed at him constantly. A small part of him now understood how it had been for Kahlan before they knew they could be together, when she loved him but feared her touch would destroy him.

Zedd could see his grandson's distress. He had noticed the change in him over the past few weeks, his growing anxiety, his quick temper. He rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'll leave today, Richard."

"There's one more thing, Zedd. I want you to remove the connection spell between me and Kahlan." He struggled to put voice to his dark thoughts, lowering his eyes to the ground. "If she needed to…get away…I want her to be able to. Right now, maybe it's best if I can't sense where she is."

"Richard…"

"You said yourself I need to keep her safe. That she's the last living Confessor. That's what I'm trying to do." More than anything he wanted to keep her safe, though he did it not for her title or what she was, but because he loved her and wanted to protect her. She needed to be able to hide herself. Even from him.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Richard worked outside in the cottage yard, finishing a small cradle he had begun when he and Kahlan had first arrived to the cottage. They would be needing it very soon. Working with his hands didn't ease his mind any of the thoughts that weighed on him and the warm sunny day stood in stark contrast to his dark mood. So many dangers seemed to press in from all sides, he felt as if he were being swallowed by some ominous gray cloud.

He was a threat to his own wife, the woman he loved more than anything, the woman about to bear his child. The reappearance of the wolves troubled him and he made sure Malkin was armed now for his walks with Kahlan. She had told him how her father had tried to protect her though he had no weapon, how the sight of blood had made him weak in the knees. Something gnawed at him somewhere within. He tried to focus in on it but it was just beyond his grasp. He didn't know why, but what she'd told him troubled him. Where was Zedd? He needed to know what Shota may have seen.

"Come with us Richard." Kahlan's voice pulled him from his thoughts. She tugged gently on his hand, trying to convince him to join her and her father for a walk. With the first few hints of spring in the air she wanted to get out and enjoy the afternoon.

He pulled his hand from hers. "You go ahead. I want to see if Zedd comes today."

She knew his real reason for not coming. "Richard, you can't stay away from me forever."

"It's not forever. It's just until I figure out what's going on. Maybe Zedd will have found something out."

"You've been waiting on Zedd for days. Come walk with us."

He gave her an apologetic smile. "Maybe tomorrow."

His once banished fear of harming Kahlan had returned ten fold. Now he was afraid to just be near her, be in the same room with her; afraid he might snap and commit the horrific act that haunted his sleep. He let out a deep sigh of frustration.

Kahlan's fingers lightly caressed his hair and along his cheek. She saw his reservation with her nearness. She knew it was not her touch he feared but his own. He was afraid to be even this close to her, of what he might do to her. It was how she used to feel when she was near him.

The images from his dreams were so brutal, so final, it terrified him to be close to the one he loved more than life. He recalled the many times she had held herself away from him and understood more clearly now the agony she felt in keeping that distance. He knew it had been done out of love, but it had pained him nonetheless. He grieved that he now caused that same pain to her.

Her hand dropped from his cheek, her face showed her empathy at the anguish she knew he felt. As she turned to walk away he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. His eyes held back tears as he offered his steadfast oath, "I love you Kahlan."

She gave him a small smile as she nodded, letting him know she understood.

\---

Kahlan was having more difficulty getting around. The birth of their daughter would come at any time and she was growing bigger every day. She knew that first spring walk she had taken with her father just a few days ago would be her last for awhile.

As her father warmed some stew for the two of them, she rested by the fire, anxiously awaiting Richard's return. Zedd had finally returned from his visit with Shota and the two of them were down by the lake, deep in conversation. She would have liked to join them but found even that walk too difficult now.

\---

Zedd caught Richard's arms when his knees buckled. Richard's mind swirled at a frantic pace, trying to find its focus, reeling from what Zedd had told him.

"Richard, you of all people know Shota's visions can't be trusted. Even she doesn't fully understand them…I wish I could tell you more. Shota herself knew nothing more than the words I've told you."

He knew Zedd was right, but what if it was true? The vision she'd once had of the Seeker's death hadn't frightened him. He hadn't been afraid of any harm that might come to him. But this…this was Kahlan. It struck fear in his very core.

Trying to make sense of it, Richard once more whispered Shota's foretelling out loud, "On the eve of birth, death comes to his beloved." He tried to think. "Zedd, what does that mean? Are you saying Kahlan is going to die when she gives birth?"

"I'm saying no such thing Richard. I'm only telling you what Shota has said. I'm sorry I can tell you know more."

"What about the dreams, Zedd? How do they fit into this? What did she say about them?"

"She didn't know anything about them. I asked her if they were tied to this vision. She couldn't answer me. She said they may not be a part of her vision at all."

Richard sensed he was holding something back. His eyes looked intensely into Zedd's. "Or…?"

Zedd let out a frustrated sigh, knowing his words would only add to his dread. "Or, if they are tied together…if your dreams are part of the vision…then… it may be _you,_ Richard, who brings her death.

Richard shook his head in disbelief. He didn't want to believe he was capable of it, yet the dark power he felt within him was still growing stronger. He didn't know what to think anymore. "I've felt this darkness inside me before, Zedd. When I put the boxes of Orden together and I turned into a tyrant…and in the tomb, when Kieran possessed me; I felt this same darkness, this power within me. Both times I was under the power of magic. It frightens me to have those feelings around Kahlan. What if I'm under some sort of magical spell now? One that will force me to do what I fear most?"

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

"Kahlan, I'd like your father to stay the night. I don't want you to be alone with me."

Kahlan wanted to tell him there was no need. Dreams or not, she would never fear him. She was sure his love for her wouldn't allow him to do what he so feared he would. But she knew his fear all to well. She had felt it for him not so long ago. She knew the agonizing terror of thinking she might bring such harm to the one she loved. She touched his cheek. "I'll ask him Richard."

He felt relief, thankful she understood.

Malkin agreed to stay the night. He and Richard would share space in the main room.

Kahlan had settled into bed and Richard came in to say good-night as he had every night since he started sleeping in the other room. He never seemed fully at ease when he was near her these days but he wouldn't go to sleep without kissing her. He tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?" His words were soft and she could see the distress in his watery eyes.

"I'm fine Richard" she reassured him. She put her hands on her large belly, "I think she'll be here any day now." She looked at him a long time. "I'm more concerned about you."

He tried to smile for her but it wouldn't come. He wanted things to be the way they were, when they'd first come to the cottage, when they spent their days taking walks in the snow and their nights in each others arms, her lush, warm body next to his.

His fingers lightly touched her cheek as he rested his brow against hers. His words were a soft spoken plea, "Tell me, Kahlan. Please."

She pulled him close. "I love you Richard." She pressed anguished kisses to his face and held his cheek to hers. "I love you so much." They embraced each other for a long moment. "What are we going to do Richard?"

He wished he knew.

\---

Rachel warmed some of the soup Martha had left for Zedd. She had made the soup to take to Kahlan when she and Rose, the midwife, left earlier that morning to see her.

Enjoying the aroma, Zedd was anxiously awaiting his meal, following Rachel as she retrieved a bowl and spoon for him. As he followed her about the room expounding on the wonderful aroma, his eyes fell on some seeds scattered on the work table. He halted his steps. His head tipped slightly, taking a closer look. He put a hand to Rachel's shoulder, his eyes still on the seeds. "Rachel. Where did these come from?"

"Oh those are a spice Martha found a few days ago in Malkin's room when she was making the bed. He said they were a special spice he liked to add to his food. She thought she'd add some to the soup she was making since he'll be having it too, and maybe he would like it better."

Zedd reached down, picking up one of the seeds to look at it more closely. "Of course" he whispered to himself. His eyes widened as realization sunk in, the words Richard had said jolting back into his memory 'What if I'm under a magical spell now? One that will force me to do what I fear most?' "Dear spirits."

\---

In the faint light of dawn they waited, huddled near the falls. An early spring snow was coming down and he shook it from his fur. He had told them to wait. It wouldn't be long now...he would be here soon.

\---

Richard had left before first light, the steady snowfall gathering on his collar. Looks like winter isn't quite finished yet, he thought. He'd need to walk his horse into town for the new shoe. She'd started limping yesterday and he didn't want to risk riding her all that way. Kahlan and Malkin were still sleeping when he'd slipped quietly out of the house. He felt better knowing Martha and Rose would soon join them.

Kahlan was making the bed when Malkin burst through the door. "Kahlan! You need to come…it's Richard."

She froze, her hands hung in mid-task, "What do mean? Richard's in town."

"He didn't make it to town. The wolves came and attacked him. I found him out near the falls. He's hurt badly."

Kahlan's chest tightened making it hard for her to breath. Fear coursed through her as she tried to pull herself together. "Why is he at the falls?"

Malkin held her arm helping to steady her. "I don't know…he must have been trying to get away from them, lead them away from the path, maybe. Can you hurry if I help you? He's calling your name."

The thought of Richard calling for her pushed her to move as fast as she could. Kahlan nodded, holding tight to his arm. Her father grabbed her cloak for her and laid it over her shoulders as they went out into the falling snow. Malkin helped her over the rocky terrain as they made their way, holding tight to keep her from slipping. Kahlan stopped once, halfway up the hillside, her labored breathing slowing her steps. She bent over in pain, trying to catch her breath before panic pushed her further up the hillside, making her way to Richard.

When they reached the top of the hill at the clearing of the falls he finally released his grip on her arm. As Kahlan's eyes scanned for Richard something caught the corner of her eye. She felt a crushing pain to her head. Then all went black.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Richard had just arrived into town and would seek out Zedd once he left the horse with the blacksmith. He had passed Martha and Rose earlier, on their horses heading to the cottage. He liked Rose and was glad to have the midwife there for Kahlan.

"Richard!" Zedd called to him from the steps of the inn. He looked troubled. Zedd ran to meet him. "Richard, I understand it now…it makes sense."

"What are you talking about?"

The old wizard held out his hand with several of the tiny seeds in his palm. "These seeds…Martha found them in Malkin's room." Zedd looked intently into Richard's face. "They're very rare. I only know of a few times they've ever been used, the last time was when I was a young man. It was thought they may no longer even exist."

"What are they?"

"They hold the magic of your dreams. They latch onto whatever you fear most, making it flourish. They thrive on the darkness of the soul created by that fear, giving rise to that darkness, forming unimaginable nightmares of what you fear most. It's a vicious cycle. The deeper the fear, the deeper the darkness, which only further deepens the fear. They actually _grow_ your deepest fears into something beyond comprehension." Zedd gripped the shoulder of Richard's cloak. "I believe he was somehow feeding you these seeds, slipping them into your food, your canteen perhaps."

Richard's eyes looked intently back to Zedd's as he thought through all he'd been told. "The times you know they were used, what happened?"

Zedd looked direct into Richard's eyes. "All but one of the men acted out those fears."

"And the one who didn't?"

The wizard's eyes became grim. "He went mad and took his own life."

Richard swallowed hard as realization sunk in. Malkin was not here to establish a bond with Kahlan. He was here to do her harm. In an instant he realized what had troubled him about the day Malkin fought the wolves. How could a man spending years in a D'Haran prison not be used to the site of blood? And why would he use rocks against them when he could have used Kahlan's daggers. Small clues, but he should have seen them. He should have known. He berated himself for missing them. Knowing the danger Kahlan was in, anger flooded his veins. His jaw clenched in rage, nostrils flaring, Richard pushed past Zedd. He needed a good horse and headed for the inn to Martha's stable.

Crouched down in the saddle, Richard urged his horse faster, his cloak billowing out behind him. Running at full gallop, Zedd was close on his heels. The snow was falling in earnest, making it difficult to see as they flew down the wooded path. Richard could just make out two riders heading toward them. When he saw it was Martha and Rose, he pulled up sharply on the reins, his horse rising up on hind legs. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Kahlan?"

Worry showed on Martha's face. "She wasn't there Richard. No one was." She was about to voice her concern, knowing Kahlan shouldn't be out, but he had already lunged onward with his horse.

\---

Kahlan awoke to her entire body in pain like nothing she had ever felt before. She thought her insides were slowly being ripped from her. She clenched her teeth together hoping to suppress the agony. As it subsided, she looked about her. She was near the falls, partly shielded by an overhang of rock, though her legs were covered in snow. Now that her pain had faded, she realized her hands were tied behind her back. Her memory flashed back to when she was a young girl, remembering all the times her father would bind her hands if she didn't do as he wished. She boiled with anger.

It was only then she saw the wolves gathered near, intently watching her.

Malkin's tall, thin frame walked out of the shadow of the trees to stand near the wolves. He reached a hand down to the pat the head of one nearest him. "It is time. Do not disappoint me again."

Without further command, the wolves moved swiftly down the hillside disappearing into the woods.

Malkin took a step closer to Kahlan.

"You'll have your child soon. Once I kill you, I'll make it look like Richard finally acted out his nightmare and then in his despair, killed himself, only to be devoured by wolves. As your nearest kin, I will raise the child; teach her how to truly be useful to me as you and Dennee never were."

" _You_ sent the wolves? _How?_ "

"What I told you about being locked in a D'Haran prison was true. I spent several years there for cheating an Officer out of a few gold coins. But I wasn't there alone. There was an old wizard there who had displeased Lord Rahl. The Lord Rahl didn't want him dead, in case he needed his services again, but he did want him punished. He spent two years with me in that prison, all the while teaching me how to command the wolves. He also told me of the ancient seeds I would need and where to find them, to further help me in my task." He took another step toward her to see her face as he told of all he had done.

"Your first encounter with the wolves should have ended in your beloved's death. They were to bring me his heart. That would have left you alone, deeply distraught and eager for a shoulder to lean on, with me by your side."

Kahlan grimaced through another wave of pain. "I would never have sought comfort from you." She suddenly thought about their walk in the woods that day. "Why did you protect me?"

"I wasn't _protecting_ you. I was trying to keep you from killing them with your daggers. The rocks and the attack against me were all for your benefit. I wanted you to see me as someone you could trust. But you were too fast. You surprised me when you killed Toby."

Kahlan stared back into his eyes with a lethal look. Drawing on every ounce of her strength, she quickly swept her leg around, knocking Malkin off his feet, his head slamming into a rock on his way down. On her side, Kahlan was able to pivot, connecting her boot with his temple in a crushing blow. As the blood spilled out of him, she slid through the snow, backing up against him, pulling free the dagger he wore at his belt. The dagger Richard had given him to protect her. She used it now to cut the bindings at her wrists.

Just as she freed her hands, an agonizing pain shot through her like a hot knife, cutting deep inside her. Kahlan cried out in pain. She was going to have this baby very soon. She knew she couldn't make it down the hillside and back to the cottage, she needed to find shelter. The cave. She thought she could make it that far. Breathing heavily through the pain, crawling through the snow, she started off in that direction.

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Richard slowed his horse only enough to look for signs of Kahlan or her father. The snow was falling steadily but he hoped to still be able to find traces of their trail. He pulled up on the reins and turned his horse to face his grandfather. "Zedd, you take the eastern part of the hillside, I'll head west." He turned and was off again without waiting for reply.

"Kahlan!" Richard repeatedly called her name, slowing just enough to listen for a response. Fear for her rose within him sending his heart pounding wildly. He needed to find her. Father or not, he'd run him through in an instant if he brought harm to her.

As Richard rode quickly along the path calling her name, two wolves leapt from the shadows of an outcropping of rocks partway up the hillside, putting them at just the right level. They slammed into his midsection sending him tumbling off his horse into the snow. As he rolled to a stop, he pulled free his sword, the ring of steel filling the air. He felt his own anger flood though him, dancing with the wrath of the sword. He deflected the onslaught as more wolves joined in the attack. They tried to tear at his body, his legs, but they couldn't get near him. Richard was fury unleashed as his sword flew through the air. He cut them down before they had a chance to flee.

His horse, frightened by the attack was long gone. Richard set out on foot up the hillside, using rocks and tree limbs to pull him faster along.

He reached the falls and saw Malkin lying dead on the ground with a covering of snow over him. He was relieved to think Kahlan had strength enough to kill him, but he didn't know if the wolves had gotten to her before they had come for him.

He could just make out her faint trail mostly covered by snow. He could tell she had been on hands and knees, crawling from the falls.

In an instant he was running straight for the cave hoping she may have sought shelter there. And then he heard her cry out. It was an agonizing cry of pain. "Kahlan!" He raced towards the sound of her voice, toward the cave. "Kahlan!" Hearing her cries of pain filled him with dread as he ran as fast as his legs would take him. He didn't slow when he reached the mouth of the cave, sliding to her side on his knees. "Kahlan, I'm here. It's okay, I'm here now."

She panted heavily trying to breath. She had trouble speaking through her labored breath. "Richard…Thank the spirits you're all right. It was Malkin all along…he controlled the wolves..."

Richard put a hand to her brow. "Shhh. I know. It's okay. Don't think about him right now, Kahlan." He brought his face close to hers, a warm smile on his lips. "You're about to have our baby. Just think about how much I love you. Don't think about anything else." He took off his cloak and bunched it up under her head. He took one of her hands up into both of his. "Hold on to me now." She held tight to his hand as another wave of pain coursed through her. He gave a light kiss to her belly as he made a silent plea to the good spirits to watch over them.

He would stay here at her side whispering his words of love as long as possible, ready to move the instant he needed to help his daughter enter the world.

\---

Kahlan awoke to a glorious feeling of warmth. A small fire was crackling near the mouth of the cave. Pine boughs were now tucked under her head and the warm cloak lay over her. She was in Richard's arms, their newborn daughter, wrapped in his shirt, lay snug between them. Kahlan's heart swelled with happiness and love.

Her fingertip lightly traced the outline of her daughter's tiny lips. "Hello you" she whispered. Richard's eyes opened at the sound of her voice, a heartfelt smile on his face.

Kahlan looked into his eyes. "She has your mouth" she said, smiling.

He touched a finger softly to his daughter's cheek. "She's beautiful Kahlan." His fingers went to his wife's face. "Just like you." They leaned over their daughter to share a soft kiss.

"Did you ever dream you could be his happy, Richard?"

His eyes looked lovingly over the features of her face. "Yes, Kahlan. I dreamed it the day I met you."

 

 **The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this story at the end of S1 so Kahlan's father's name was made up (and therefore, different) long before he appeared in S2.
> 
> That's the end of this series. Thanks for reading!


End file.
